


Is Time Relevant?

by InsaneWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Apologies, Begging, Best Friends, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Final Battle, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Loss of time, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Punz is also there, Self-Doubt, Stockholm Syndrome, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Tommy's discs, Trauma, for only a bit though...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: What is when, when is where, where is then. He doesn't even know anymore. It's been so long since he's actually had control over what he did, that when the time comes. He makes an impulsive decision.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Is Time Relevant?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I couldn't get out of my head. I literally just spat words onto a google doc. Hope you enjoy.

Tommy lost the ability to track time so long ago. He lost it when he was first exiled from L'Manberg. He remembers the first day, being led away from the country he created, by Dream. He doesn't know how long Dream rowed for. He just knows that it was long enough for Dream to be happy about how far away he was. After they landed, the first thing Dream did was take all of Tommy's items. After that Dream left.

He assumes that Dream visited him almost every day, but he can't be sure. Being left alone, isolated from civilization, can do many, many things to a person. He doesn't know what those things are, but what he does know is that they are not good.

(He knew Ghostbur was with him, but he didn't have much of a presence. Even though he made Tommy a small place that they named Logstedshire. It still felt overwhelmingly lonely.)

Tommy was a people person. He thrived when he was with others to joke and play fun with. He was so used to always being surrounded by others, that having only one visitor about every other day was mentally taxing on him. 

He remembers the first time somebody other than Dream came to see him. It was BadBoyHalo. He brought Tommy supplies and gifts. Tommy didn't want to take them though, at the time, he thought they were out of pity. He still took them.

Every day when Dream came to visit him, he would ask for Tommy to put his armour and weapons into a hole. Tommy, being the stubborn teen that he was, refused. Dream got his way through by threatening him. After that first day, it became routine to throw his hard-earned iron into a pit. 

Ranboo also left him letters. He doesn’t remember when they started doing that, but he would always reply and eagerly await the next one. He remembers saying whatever was on his mind at the time when he was writing. It felt like that was the only place he could truly let out his thoughts.

Maybe a few days into his exile? He wanted to try and get his friends to visit him. He planned a beach party and made decorations. He even wrote letters and handed them to Ghostbur, so he could deliver them to the people in L'Manberg. 

No one showed up. 

  
  
  
  


Apart from Dream.

He showed up late, but at _least_ he came. They both ate the cake Tommy made. (Tommy didn't actually have any.) After his failed party, Dream stuck around and let him play with his trident. Tommy had so much fun with it that he almost completely forgot about the abounded party below him. 

After what he thinks would have been a few hours, Dream asked for his tridents back. Tommy had a ton of fun with it and didn’t want to give it back. He pleaded for Dream to let him keep it. Dream eventually caved in and let Tommy keep his trident. Tommy was ecstatic and immediately placed it into his ender chest. 

He was still incredibly angry about how no one came to his party. So angry in fact that he decided that he would make it even harder for them to visit him. (Why did he even think this was a good idea?) He made the bridge to him in the nether harder to cross.

Ranboo actually comes to visit him! They hang out and Tommy tells him how he wants to make a secret room under Logstedshire to keep his more important items safe. The items that will help him take Dream down. They made a small cobblestone room and hid the entrance in Ghostbur’s little house. 

The days are still blurred together when he realizes that he has been a complete idiot. Why did he think making it harder for people to come to visit him was a good idea? He makes a second bridge out of cobble that has arrows in it to encourage people to come to visit him. After he’s finished with that he leaves and goes back to Logstedshire.

His best friend Dream comes and visits him again. He doesn’t know if it's been a day or a few but he is so happy to see Dream! He shows Dream his new bridge and talks to him about everything he’s done. Eventually, Dream asks for his armour and while he is digging the hole, he finds Tommy’s stash. 

And he is _pissed_.

He blows it up with all the items still in the chests. He tells Tommy to drop _everything_ he has. Tommy is in shock. He wasn't expecting Dream to find the room. He didn’t think he would ever know. Tommy, while still looking at the new crater, tells Dream _no_.

And, he regrets it.

Dream threatens him. Aims his bow at Tommy and Tommy shuts up. He strips off his armour and puts them down the hole. But Dream tells him to put everything in the hole and he tries to negotiate. Dream demands that if he won't put his items in, that _he_ should go down in their place.

Tommy, in as little time as possible, puts everything he owns into the hole. He apologizes profusely. Dream still blows up everything. 

He blows up Logstedshire.

He blows up Tnret.

He destroys Tommy’s nether portal.

He tells Tommy that he has to start over. Tommy pleads with him. He begs and apologizes to Dream that he didn’t mean it. He asks if Dream will still visit him and he says once a week minimum. Tommy is just happy that Dream won't abandon him. He’s already been abandoned by everyone who he cared about. 

Dream tells him he is not allowed into the nether anymore. He’s okay with that. He’ll do whatever Dream says so he will come back. He really is sorry. He tells Dream that what he did was his fault and that he was sincerely sorry. Dream tells him he is leaving so he can think about what he did. 

Tommy makes a pillar up into the sky. He builds higher and higher. Past the clouds and towards the stars above. And he thinks. He thinks about what he did. He thinks about what Dream said.

And when Tommy stands over the now gone Logstedshire. He realizes something.

Dream said he would come once a week to watch Tommy. 

To _watch_ him. Dream came to watch _him._

Tommy jumps off his pillar, lands in the water, and continues to organize his thoughts. He collects everything he needs after, then heads off. He runs away.

He somewhat remembers walking around in the wilderness. Remembers getting wood, and traveling through the deep snow. Remembers how cold he was, in his dirty rags that he had for clothing. 

The one thing he remembers clearly is stumbling upon Techno’s. He heard Dream mention that it was in the tundra further north. So when he reached the snow, he immediately went looking for it. 

He found it after a few days of looking. At least, he thinks it was days. Maybe it was a few hours? Anyway, when he walks in, he knows that this is where he will settle. He’ll hide underneath the place and steal what he needs to survive. 

He might have spent weeks down in his small hole. He doesn’t know, but until Techno finds him, he believes he is fine. Not so fine when Techno does find him, but they get along pretty okay. Techno would help him with getting his Discs back, and he would help Techno with getting his armour back.

Wait. Did he mention that Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy came and took Techno one day? Something about containing him, or so he was told. He had to give up his weapons and armour to save his horse, Carl.

But everything worked out in the end. But eventually, things went downhill. They snuck into L’Manberg one day and Tommy overheard Dream yelling about something he had done. He took Tubbo and the cabinet to the Community House.

It was destroyed. Blown up just like Logstedshire. Just like L’Manberg.

Everything is a blur but he thinks Dream now has both his Discs and then he’s with Tubbo and everyone else preparing for war. Why can’t they just talk things out anymore? He doesn’t want to fight anymore.

Techno and Dream come back the next day, (was it the next day? Or was it later that same day?) and completely destroyed L’Manberg. Why does everything he loves to get taken from him? His Discs, L’Manberg, Wilbur, Tubbo, L’Manberg again. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. How long has he been suffering? He can’t tell. Time doesn’t work with him anymore.

Tubbo moves away to another tundra. Or snowy forest. It doesn’t really matter at this point. He apologizes to Tubbo and asks him if he will help him get back the Discs so that everything can just _stop._

They prepare. They prepare for a long time. Gathering resources, preparing weapons and armour and potions, and everything else. Not a day goes by where they stop and actually talk about everything that has been going on. Tommy still partially believes that Tubbo doesn't care for him and is just doing this to get Tommy to leave him alone.

He understands. Really, he does. All that he’s been is a waste of space. He’s been reckless and impulsive and annoying. How has he lasted this long in his last life? It’s been how long? How long ago was the duel he had with Dream? Was it eight months? seven? Maybe even six? Wow. Even if it was shorter he is surprised that he hasn’t died yet.

And Tubbo. He’s on his last life too. Oh. He on his _last_ life. They _both_ are. This can’t end well. Either one of them dies or they both go. He doesn't think he can handle living knowing he brought Tubbo to his death and not himself.

All throughout their final preparations, Tommy thinks about how the fight will go down. Dream contacted them and told them to meet him tomorrow or he will burn the Discs. Now, when Tommy thinks about it, the Discs are pointless. The only thing that has really been keeping him from trying to get them back is the physical idea of holding them in his hands again.

It hasn’t really been for anything else in a _long_ time.

But he continues on.

The day where they have to go meet with Dream has finally come. As they check to make sure that they have everything, Tubbo speaks.

“Tommy, I know that since the beginning we’ve been fighting for these Discs. I understand how important they are to you. But- Why are you trying to get them back if they are causing you so much suffering? Causing _us_ so much pain? Why can’t you just _let them go?_ ”

Tommy turns to Tubbo and stares. The look in his eyes says so much more than what he has just said. He can see the swirling emotions of fear, sadness, frustration, pain, guilt, betrayal, anger, pity, indignation, helplessness, shame, disdain. 

It’s too much. It’s too much. It’s too much. _It’s too much._ **_It’s too much._ **

“Tubbo-” and he doesn’t know what to say. He’s choked up. He just wants everything to be okay. How does he make everything okay again? “I- I just don’t know what else to _do_.”

And the whole atmosphere goes back to silence. They trek on and walk towards the end.

Tubbo says it will take a few hours to get to where Dream is probably leading them. Tommy doesn’t care. That doesn’t really give him anyway of mentally composing himself. He just lets Tubbo take the lead and zones out for most of the journey.

When Tubbo finally stops, they’re in the middle of a stone plateau. Dream stands a few meters ahead of them, just in front of what looks to be a drop. Tommy looks up and chills run down his spine. The moon, even though there might be a few hours of sunlight left, is right above Dream’s head. It’s making him seem like a god.

To be fair, he basically could be one.

Dream stands facing them with his cold mask, covered in netherite armour. His axe is in his hand, and his bow on his back. It looks like he is ready for a battle. Tommy looks around and sees that he has an ender chest to his right, and sitting propped against it are his _Discs._

He takes a step forward to be standing beside Tubbo when Dream clears his throat.

“Glad that you made it in one piece. As you can see, I do have the Discs on me, or well, _near me_ , and I would finally like to completely end this childish fight. I have an arrangement for you. For _Tommy_ specifically. But he may converse with his _best friend_ to decide what will come to fruition.”

Tommy listens and stays silent. He knew something like this would happen. He just expected it to go into a fight. A battle for who will finally take the Discs once and for all. Not an idea. An expectation of what will happen.

“What is the arrangement?” Tubbo asks. He guessed he took too long to respond.

“The arrangement is for Tommy to come with me.”

“What-what do you mean go with you? I thought we were ready to battle it out for my Discs?”

“Why would you think that? I don’t want to kill you, Tommy. If I wanted that, I would have done it long ago. What I want is for you to finally be contained. Finally, be someplace where I can keep my eye on you 24/7 and know that you can't run away. I want you in Pandora’s Vault, and if you do that. I won’t burn your Discs.”

The moment he said those last words, Punz jumped out from behind Tommy and Tubbo. He held his trident in his hand and a lead in the other.

“Tubbo, step away from Tommy and no harm will come to you.”

Both boys stood in shock. They were not expecting this at all. They honestly thought that Dream would at least greatly injure one of them.

Tommy stood staring at Dream. He could have seen this coming. Dream hinted at it a few times to him vaguely. Truthfully he should have _known._

“Tubbo. It’s fine.” He begins to slowly take off his armour. As he does he hears Dream's voice telling him to _put your armour in the pit, Tommy._ “I don’t know why I didn't think this would happen. Truth be told, this should have come earlier.” He turns to look at Dream. “Dream, if I go without fighting, can Tubbo come and visit me? Please?”

Dream sways his head back and forth a bit in thought. “Maybe later Tommy. For now just corporate.”

Tommy turns his back on Dream and his instincts scream at him to _turn around, he’s going to hurt you, he's going to kill you, run, hide,_ but he pushes them down. He holds his wrists out in front of him and stares at the ground. As Punz walks forward to tie Tommy’s wrists, Tubbo runs in with his weapon to break Punz from Tommy.

“Don’t touch him!” He screams, bringing the axe down towards Punz. Punz quickly parries the hit and takes a few steps back. Tubbo stands in front of Tommy ready for a fight.

“Tubbo,” Dream spits out, “Get away from him. _Now._ ” Tubbo turns his head to look over his shoulder and glares at Dream. He pushes Tommy behind him and starts to walk away from both the SMP members.

“I’ve let you convince me that exiling Tommy was for the greater good. But as he was away I was starting to think that you were just trying to get rid of him. Trying to tear us apart from so he wouldn’t have anyone to fall back on. I know your games Dream, and I won’t be participating in them ever again. If you want to take Tommy away from me, you’ll have to take him from _me!_ ”

Tommy’s mouth was open in surprise. He thought that Tubbo wanted to get rid of him. Hearing what Dream was saying, he thought Tubbo was in agreement with him. He was fully prepared to take his armour off and get escorted to wherever Dream wanted him, and Tubbo to just stand and watch. But his best friend actually _cared_ about him. Still, after all the shitty things he’s done.

“Tubbo.” 

“Not now Tommy. We need to get out of here first!”

Tubbo quickly gave Tommy anything of his that could be considered extra gear. A mixture of iron and diamond armour, a few potions, and his netherite axe. As Tommy got himself situated, Tubbo fought to hold off both Punz and Dream. He had his sword tangled with Dream’s axe and his shield trained towards Punz.

Tommy jumped in and took Punz of Tubbo so he could just focus on Dream. Tommy, with the barely acceptable armour he had, attacked Punz. Swing after swing, he tried to get Punz to make a mistake so he could strike him down in one hit and leave. Even though he knew Tubbo was a good fighter, he was no match for Dream. 

Tommy didn’t want anything to happen to him.

Just as he was about to slice down to try and throw Punz to the ground he heard Tubbo scream. In his adrenaline-fueled state, he shoved Punz to the ground and quickly turned to run towards Tubbo.

Tubbo’s sword was behind Dream, and he held his axe at Tubbo’s throat. Although Tubbo wasn’t being held, he was pushed far enough away that just a few more steps would make him fall off the ridge. Tubbo’s eyes locked with Tommy’s and all he saw was pure terror.

Before he could even comprehend what to do, he was running towards them. His legs just started moving on their own and he had no plan of action. His mind went foggy as he leaped in front of Tubbo, and the next thing he knew, he was staring up at the sky.

_It was so beautiful. The way the sky was changing from a pale blue into a swirling mix of purples, reds, and oranges. Soon he would be able to see the stars. Shining brightly from far far away. He wonders if there are ways he could be able to hold one. Or be near it, just so he could bathe in its warmth an-_

“TOMMY!” Tubbo? Why was he screaming? Was he _mad?_ Did he fuck up again? Oh no, oh no, oh no. He was going to leave him. Tubbo was going to _leave him again._

“Tommy! Tommy, please! Please, open your eyes!” His eyes? Were his eyes closed? Oh! He guesses they were. When did that happen? He doesn’t know, but Tubbo is in front of him, or… above him? The clouds are framing his face, and he has tears in his eyes.

“Tubbo? Why, why are you crying? Did we win? Did we get the Discs back?”

“Tommy, keep- stay awake. You have to stay awake. You got hit- you got hit by Dream. Tommy, you saved me.”

“I did? Oh, that’s good then. I wouldn't be able to handle you leaving me. I was alone for so long Tubbo. I missed you so much. When can we get back to L’Manberg? I want to go home.”

“Soon Tommy, soon. I just- I just have to patch you up okay? I just- I just have to s-stop the bleeding. Please stay w-with me. After that, we can go home. I promise you we can go home.”

“‘kay Tubbo. I trus’ you. You’re such a good friend, you know that? I don’ think I am, but you are. I just fuck ever’thing up. I’m such a back f’end. I’m so sorry Tubbo. I’m so so sor’y.”

“You’re okay! You’re okay Everything’s okay! You’re not a bad friend! You’re- you’re the best friend I could ever h-have. I love you so so much Tommy. You’re such a good f-friend.”

“I-I lov’ you to Tubs. I miss’d you ya’kno? So, so much. I missed you, for so long--”

“Me too! Me to big man! But you don’t have to anymore. I-I’m right here I promise. I promise I’m right here. I’ll never leave you alone again. I’ll stay by your side. I won't ever leave.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“_ _Never_ again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all of this was written before Jan 20th. Hopefully everything goes okay tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
